


Number One Fan

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Comedy, Crack Fic, Domestic, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Strange dates, You are obsessed with the adultrio and know everything about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't free the adultrio from prison unless they take you out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

 

 

“So, what did you guys want to do now?” you ask Chrollo, baring your fangs and squealing with joy. “Maybe we can play 20 questions!”

Chrollo doesn’t look up from the book in his hand because he doesn’t feel like talking to you. You had called the police to turn him into prison for all the crimes he’s committed in his life. Hisoka and Illumi were arrested also because they just happened to be in your apartment when the police showed up to arrest Chrollo. They tried to kill everyone but you drugged their drinks with a sleeping pill causing them to pass out cold on the floor.

 “Chrollo, you’re so gorgeous,” you say feeling butterflies in your chest. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Chrollo looks up from his book with a frown. “What did you say?”

“I…I really love you…especially when you’re not wearing a shirt underneath that ugly black trench coat. I like to imagine myself licking sugar off your chest while touching your manhood,” you say blushing hard. “I know you’re a sociopath who kills people for whatever reasons that not even you can figure out, but I don’t care…I love you.”

Maybe you love him a little too much to the point your obsessed with him. You know everything about him including the location of the spider tattoo on his body and what he likes to eat for breakfast. Sometimes you follow him to the coffee shop by his apartment to stare at him from distance as he drinks a cup of coffee and reads a book.

Chrollo’s features are breathtaking that you have to calm yourself down from losing your composure whenever you see him.

 “I really hate people who are obsessed with me. Keep your comments to yourself for the remaining time here,” Chrollo says looking back down at his book.

“I really love Hisoka and Illumi too…sometimes I wish we could cuddle together at night but these handcuffs and shackles are preventing us from touching each other’s bodies,” you say trying to move forward a bit.

You had stumbled across Hisoka and Illumi at a bar in York New drinking together at a small booth in the corner of the room. At first you didn’t pay any attention to them as you downed several shots at a small table near them but after a while you started to notice their beauty.

 They were just as gorgeous as Chrollo and had quirky ways the troupe leader didn’t have, at least you didn’t think so, such as Hisoka constantly licking his lips or Illumi stabbing needles into his hand. Some people were grossed out by their actions but you were mesmerized by it.

“I’m going to kill you as soon as we get out of this room,” Illumi says clenching his fist.

You blush. “If you kill me, you won’t be able to leave this prison.”

Chrollo looks up from his book with curiosity in his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Did I not tell you my father owns this prison? He insists that I leave but I want to stay here with you guys,” you say.

“Wait a minute…you can ask your father to free us from this prison?” Illumi asks.

You shrug. “Yeah I guess but I won’t do it unless you take me out on a date.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Hisoka says sternly.

“Okay, well enjoy the rest of your life in prison with me because I’m not leaving nor will I ask my father to get you out of here,” you say.

Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi become quiet as they think about your proposition. If they take you out on a date, your father will set them free from prison. Would he also be able to erase all of the crimes they’ve committed to stay off the local authorities radar?

“So, if we take you out on a date, you’ll ask your father to free us from this prison?” Chrollo asks.

You nod your head. “Yes, after the date is finished.”

“How are you we supposed to take you out on a date when we’re locked in this room?” Hisoka asks.

“I have that taken care of,” you say excitedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment or kudo if you like. :^)


End file.
